


The mistletoe

by LeFleur89



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kissing, Missing Scene, Mistletoe, Post 3x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFleur89/pseuds/LeFleur89
Summary: "There it is, mistletoe and there she is, Wynonna. A complicated mix. What could possible go wrong?"Yeap, summaries are really not my thing.





	The mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So this is my fourth fic of Wynonna (although for you guys is the first one because the others have to be corrected by a friend of mine) and I had a great time writing it! Writing those characters is a little complicated for me BUT I tried it!
> 
> But I was so excited to share it with you that this one hasn't been corrected. So any mistakes are mine, coz English is not my first language.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it and comments and kudos are always very much appreciated! Let me know what you think!

"Waverly, what the hell?!" Wynonna shouted standing at the beginning of the stairs.

"What?" She went down the stairs. "What happen? Is a demon?" Waverly looked around.

"Is that what I think it is?" The heir pointed at the ceiling with her gaze.

There were Christmas decorations everywhere and at the beginning of the stairs there was mistletoe hanging on the ceiling.

"Wait, you scared me to death just because of the mistletoe?" Waverly stayed in the middle of the stairs.

"Well, I'm under that thing and there is no one to kiss," the heir folded her arms. "Unless you give me a mirror," she stopped to think. "That would work for me."

"Argh, Wynonna," Waverly made a disapproval sound and gave her a look.

"What is happening with all that yelling?" Nicole showed up from the kitchen. "Are you okay?" She went near her girlfriend and touched her arm, a little worry.

"Yeah babe," Waverly smiled at Nicole and caressed her cheek. "It's just regular Wynonna," the brunette moved her hand, making light of it.

"Where did you come from?!" Wynonna jumped when she heard the officer's voice.

"I literally saw you two seconds ago," Nicole reply pointing at the kitchen. "But maybe you were too busy taking care of your booze to realize it."

"Low blow, Haught-ears," Wynonna pretended she was hit on the guts.

"Wait a moment..." Waverly looked up and then she turned to look at her sister. "Wynonna, do you remember you were complaining about no kissing anybody?"

"Yeah, only because you put that thing as a reminder that I'm all alone," she put her hands on her hips, a little grumpy.

"Uh huh..." Waverly nodded slowly and bit her lower lip. "Can you look that again?"

Nicole looked at her girlfriend because she didn't understand what they were talking about. When finally she realized what was happening she choked.

"Oh crap," Nicole closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Yeap," Waverly made a sound with her mouth, emphasizing the 'p'.

It was Wynonna's turn to look up and then her eyes were wide open. Nicole and Wynonna both were now under the mistletoe.

"Yeap, nope," Wynonna shook her head. "Not going to happen."

"Now you have someone to kiss," Waverly chuckled seeing the women's faces.

"You've got to be kidding me," Nicole raised her eyebrows.

"Why did you put that in the first place?" Wynonna pointed at the mistletoe.

"Because I wanted to do it with Nicole, obviously," Waverly put her forearms on the handrail.

"You've been doing it ALL morning," Wynonna touched her temples. "And I still can hear the moans, just so you know."

"This is embarrassing," Nicole covered her face with her right hand.

"You know what I meant," Waverly put her arm around Nicole's shoulders in a protective way. "Don't Earp it just to get away."

"I can't avoid it," Wynonna shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, it can looks like I'm desperate to be touch BUT I'm not THAT desperate," she pointed it out while she was moving her hand.

"It's a tradition," in a way Waverly was amused by the ridiculous situation.

"Cutie, could you please shut up?" Nicole begged her.

"Yeah, she's not even my type," Wynonna looked Nicole up and down.

"And she is not mine either," Nicole past her arm around Waverly's waist and pressed her head near her girlfriend's breast.

"Well..." Wynonna looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"'Well' what?" Nicole looked at the oldest Earp from the corner of her eye.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Wynonna smiled mysteriously and rubbed her chin.

"What do you mean?" Waverly said curious.

"Remember what you said at the police station while Waverly was at the homestead killing that stripper?" Wynonna put a hand on the handrail and the other on her hip.

"You had to bring that up," Waverly rolled her eyes.

"Oh, man... I knew that would come back to haunt me. That was ages ago!" The officer complained. "And I was a little drunk!"

"You know what they say, kids and drunks always tell the truth. ALWAYS," Wynonna emphasized the last word.

"Ahem," the small woman cleared her throat. "Now I'm curious."

"Your girlfriend here was a bit jealous because you didn't invite her to your party. So she drowned her sorrows in alcoh-" Wynonna couldn't finish because Nicole cut her.

"Hey, you were the one who brought the bottle just because your boss left town and you were sad about it," the officer pointed her finger at her.

"Not the important thing right now," she gave the redhead a look. "As I was saying we had a moment. She said, and I quote, 'your ass is top shelf'", Wynonna made quote marks in the air with her fingers.

"Well," Waverly took a look at her sister's butt. "She wasn't wrong."

"Hey, you are my sister," she put her hands on her own ass.

"But I'm not blind," Waverly smirked, making Wynonna to roll her eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening," Nicole covered her face on Waverly's breast.

"Come on, Nicky, Nicky," Wynonna patted Nicole on the back. "It wasn't that bad."

"She actually doesn't like that nickname," Waverly said innocently while she was playing with her girlfriend's hair.

"But don't tell her!" Nicole said to Waverly, in a low tone, alarmed.

"Oh! Ooooh really?" Wynonna pretended she was shock. "Okay then. So when you piss me off I'm going to call you Nicky." She clicked her tongue. "What the hell, I'll do it anyway," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry babe," Waverly apologized and gave her a faint smile.

"Nah, it's not your fault," Nicole kissed the other woman's chin, because now Waverly was the tall one, as she was standing on one of the steps. "This is how she is."

"So Nicky..." Wynonna gave her a malicious smile. "No kiss?" She put her lips together, making a kiss noise.

"I have to go to work," Nicole sighed and walked past Wynonna, but the heir wasn't going to shut up, obviously.

"Hey! Where is my kiss? Wasn’t it a tradition?" She said laughing. "I love messing with her," Wynonna admitted to her sister.

But before Waverly could reply to her sister, Nicole stopped walking and turned around, facing the heir.

"Do you really what a kiss? Because I don't have any problem with it." Now Nicole was who put her lips together as she approached her girlfriend's sister.

Waverly was watching them, trying to suppress a smile. Obviously Nicole could fight her own battles.

"Yeah... Nope... Uh-huh..." She said, her eyes wide open. "I'm not doing this," now was Wynonna's turn to walk away while she was grouching.

"He who laughs last, laughs best," Nicole turned to her girlfriend while she was laughing out loud.

"Now... We are the ones who are under the mistletoe. Finally..." Waverly put her arms around Nicole's neck, and the officer did the same with the small woman's waist. "You know how much I love you, right?"

"I do but... Say that again," Nicole pressed her nose against Waverly's.

"I love you, Sheriff Nicole Haught..." She pronounced 'Haught' in a sexy way.

"I love you too, Waverly Earp," with a huge smile on her face, Nicole connected her lips with the small woman's and gave her a soft kiss.

Waverly placed a quick peck on Nicole's lips and the officer kissed her on the tip of the nose.

"GET A ROOM!" They heard Wynonna shouting from the other side of the house.

"Oh, we're planning to!" Waverly yelled back and gave Nicole a sassy look.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! I hope you'd enjoy it! I'll try to post the others as soon as possible! :D


End file.
